


An Autumn Walk

by esperink



Category: jacksepticeye, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Chase Needs a Hug, Drabble, Hot Chocolate, I didn't mean for it to be sad, I'm Bad At Tagging, Prompt Fic, fall - Freeform, how to tag, my titles never match, or something, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Stacey lets Chase take the kids to get some hot chocolate, and he learns some things on the walk there.





	An Autumn Walk

Chase knocked on the door, and in the next moment he could hear, “Gray! Sam! Your dad’s here!” before the door opened to reveal Stacey. “Hello Chase.”

“Hey.. Stace..” There was a somewhat awkward silence, before the kids appeared at their mother’s side, bundled up in jackets and scarves and mittens. Chase grinned at them. “Hey there!” he said to them as they tackled him, or tried to with their hugs.

“Have them back by dinner,” Stacey reminded Chase, and he nodded.

“Thanks, again, Stace,” Chase said. “Really, thanks a lot.” Even if it was just a random day in fall to take the kids to get some hot chocolate, he really appreciated it. He noticed the kids already inching away, so he turned and followed, waving goodbye to Stacey.

“You look cozy!” he said, making conversation with Samira and Grayson as they walked. “Where’d you get the scarves?”

“Brady got them for us!” Samira, the ever more talkative one, exclaimed, while Grayson only nodded.

“Brady?” Chase asked.

“He’s mommy’s new friend!” Samira explained.

“He comes over sometimes,” Grayson added. “He plays video game with me sometimes!”

“And colors with me too!” Samira added somewhat excitedly.

“Oh,” Chase said, struggling to keep his smile on his face. “That’s… nice.”

His question only served to cause Samira and Grayson to chatter on about this Brady person. Chase remained quiet until they got to the café, when he interrupted, “What do you guys want in your hot chocolate?”

“Mint!” Grayson said. “With marshmallows,” he whispered in addition.

“I want ‘nilla,” Samira said. “Can I have a chocolate cookie too?”

“Of course,” Chase said, and then pointed while nodding at a table. “Go sit down and I’ll order for us, yeah?”

The children nodded vigorously and ran over to sit at one of the café tables, where they chattered amongst themselves. Chase sighed softly and went to the counter, to order what they asked. Within minutes he had their things and made his way to the table.

“Daddy, are you coming over for Christmas?” Samira asked, nibbling on her cookie.

“I don’t know yet, Sami,” Chase said. “Hopefully, though.”

Samira nodded, satisfied with his answer, and started to sip on her hot chocolate.

They started walking back an hour later, the kids having chattered themselves out and finished their snacks and drinks. Grayson kicked any leaves in his way, and Samira went around picking up pinecones and putting them in the bag she got from the café.

“Brady’s here!” both Grayson and Samira exclaimed, when they got to their home, seeing a different car in the driveway. The children ran to the door, knocking quickly, and pushed their way past their mother when she opened the door.

Chase walked up somewhat slowly, fiddling with his hat that had made its way into his hands. “Hey,” he said, still not letting his smile go, despite it shrinking.

“Hey,” Stacey replied, with a slight smile herself.

She looked happy, Chase thought to himself. “Thanks, again,” he said instead, “for letting me see the kids today… they asked about Christmas?” His last words were more of a question.

“We’ll come to an answer for that soon, I’m sure,” Stacey said, nodding more to herself. “But… I’ll see what I can do.” They both heard laughter inside, and Stacey glanced inside. “I’ll text you, okay?”

Chase nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he said.

Stacey smiled and waved goodbye to him, closing the door. Chase turned around, to start his way back to his apartment. “Yeah…,” he said again.


End file.
